The Truth About Caesar Flickerman
by TheCapitolMockingjay
Summary: Caesar Flickerman: No person exerts such an influence on the Capitol Citizens like Caesar Flickerman and President Snow would never chance allowing someone to exert such an influence, unless he could control it.


Caesar Flickerman

Caesar grew up among a prominent Capitol family, his father was head Gamemaker. He had a sister also, she grew up and became an escort while Caesar was slated to become a gamemaker, however his sister became attached to her tributes, and attempted to help them escape prior to the games. She was caught. Snow ordered Gamemaker Flickerman to kill the two tributes in some brutal manner, ensuring neither would be Victor which he did despite his daughters feelings. Snow, suspicious of such revolutionist thinking, personally ordered that Gamemaker Flickerman perform the Avoxing of his own daughter. Having no option he did so, as Caesar watched on helplessly.

Snow, now content the Flickermans posed no further threat left them to their lives, but Caesar, scarred by the event and now awoken to the Capitols true nature, had become disillusioned. He realised he could never live with himself if he became a Gamemaker. He could never orchestrate the murders of tributes, not after he saw how his sister had felt about just two of them, Motivated by this bond his sister shared with the tributes, Caesar sought to help future tributes. And the only way he could help all the tributes without defying the Capitol was to become Caesar Flickerman, interviewer of the tributes.

His newfound realisation of how shallow the Capitol citizens really are enabled him to cater so precisely to their vanity and love of showmanship. He quickly rose to fame and became the official interviewer of tributes.

He was very kind to Avoxes as his sister was one. He took notice of one Avox woman who worked in his home, a girl he had known in his youth. After weeks of sending her careful looks and trying to catch her eye, he finally decided he had to talk to her.

So early each morning, while the Capitol still slept, he got up and ordered for a tray of something. Each time he hoped she would be the Avox who brought it in, and each time it was another, until finally one morning just as Caesar was rethinking this scheme in she came presenting the tray.

As prepared as he was for this moment his nerves overtook him. She was about to walk out the door when he stopped her.

She felt frightened, but he told her not to be afraid as he handed her a pencil and a piece on paper.

He told her to write her name.

"Eve"

That was the first of many notes and was the beginning of a string of carefully planned meetings, ultimately leading up to his asking the question that lingered in his mind.

How did she become an Avox?

She wrote him a tearful note, she and her family attempted to flee the Capitol, headed for the fabled District 13, and then if it didn't exist they thought that there had to be something beyond Panem, and they would try to find it. She was captured and Avoxed, her family, well she still doesn't know what happened to them.

Caesar, his hate for the Capitol revived, the story echoing sentiments his sister shared, motivated him to recklessness.

During the pre-games build up to Caesars fourth games as interviewer, something was clearly off. His subtle, and sometimes not so subtle comments about the morality of the games did not go unnoticed, least of all by Snow.

The night before the interviews Caesar had planned to tell Eve he had fallen in love with her, he had arranged a special meeting in the roof of his mansion. With a bunch of red roses in hand he walked out into the midnight air. Instead of finding an Avox, he found the President.

Snow tore the roses from Caesars hand, commenting that he preferred white ones. He quickly cut to the chase, he knew about Eve and if Caesar cared about her safety, he would do well to remember just how strong the Capitol is during his interviews tomorrow.

"Why not just make me an Avox?" Caesar asked.

Snow answered by explaining just how strong Caesars influence was in the people, and that why kill someone with such influence when you can make them your asset.

"You can't stop me, you've already made her an Avox, if you kill her then you will have nothing over me" Caesar barks.

"I was never going to kill her for that precise reason, you think making someone an Avox is the only torture we know how to do?" Snow tells him.

The gravity of the threat is evident on Caesars face.

"In fact some gamemakers have just finished genetically enhancing a type of insect, Tracker Jackers they are called and they have a potentially lethal sting, cause immense pain and induce wild hallucinations" Snow continues "and we are looking for test subjects..."


End file.
